The passage of air over various components in gas turbine engines is influenced by the nature of the boundary layer of air across various surfaces. In some circumstances, it is necessary to ensure that the boundary layer remains on the surface across which the air is flowing, in other circumstances it is necessary to disrupt the boundary layer and prevent it flowing adjacent to the surface.